Time cannot erase all things
by Opaul
Summary: Eclare, set several years into the future, Eli and Clare have a chance meeting and share a sweet moment.


**I wrote this on a bit of a whim, I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>He looked almost like his old self again.<p>

Clare noticed that smirk and a breath caught in her throat as she peered over her shoulder. He leaned on the counter of the store with her characteristic smirk on his face and an old light back in his eyes. He looked almost like he did on the day she first met him. Confident, sarcastic…stable.

He'd spoken her named in a way that made her freeze. What did he want with her? What was he going to say next? In that millisecond Clare's thoughts raced. "You forgot your receipt."

Another breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped momentarily. That was all he wanted. Oh thank God, she inwardly chided herself. "Oh yeah right," she said smiling and reaching for it. But it was a fake smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart fluttered like a bird's wing. And she felt a bit nauseated. What was this feeling? Was it fear? There was still something about him that was a bit frightening about him. Well not really frightening more like unsettling. It didn't feel quite like fear, no dread made her heart race like a madman's. Maybe it was the history they had together; his history really.

Since they broke up years ago it didn't really feel right to call it their history anymore. She hadn't forgotten it though. Not by a long shot. Frankly Clare thought it was impossible to forget how her first love could go so wrong. How he could've unraveled like that.

Maybe it was shock? That he looked almost like himself, like he should. There was still a slight bit of off kilter-ness in his eyes. But perhaps that had always been there and she had just been too blind to notice. His eyeliner was drawn on lopsided. But maybe that was just because he was tired or in a hurry this morning.

Clare grabbed the receipt carefully from his out stretched hand so that she made sure their fingers didn't brush. She wasn't ready for that. Though exactly what she thought would come of it baffled her. Honestly what would happen if she touched him? He wasn't the boogie man going to jump out and scare her. She wasn't going to fall madly in love with him, be unable to control herself and start screwing him right on the spot. He wasn't going to do something deranged like jump at her with a knife. Well she didn't have any evidence against that last one, but if she went around believing that every other person she met on the street was going to murder her she'd be the one who was deranged.

He'd never done anything like that before…least not to her. Though he had crossed some lines; and from the looks of it as he tilted is head slightly to stare at her in bewilderment, had crossed back over them. Clare had no reason to fear him. It'd been years since she'd seen him last.

"When did you get back in town," she blurted without thinking while putting the receipt in her purse which was an awkward motion with her coffee in one hand.

"About a month ago why," He replied turning his attention back to the cashier.

Clare took deep breath, she didn't want to offend him either, and he didn't deserve that. "I was just surprised to see you around."

"Oh…." Clare didn't bother to look up to see his reaction. "I was kind of surprised to see you too…."he said unsurely. You could tell he had no idea where this was going; Clare didn't really either. She pulled her wallet back out of her purse. "Umm can I get a muffin too," she said handing a five dollar bill out to him. Clare's breath hitched. This time his thumb brushed her index finger as he took it from her.

And nothing happened. It was anti-climactic. Well Clare were you expecting calamity or some sort of spark like old times. She shook the thoughts away her moment of insanity passing. "What kind," asked bending down to pull one of out the glass case below the counter?

"Uh chocolate." Clare still felt very awkward and fidgety.

"Chocolate it is…" he said simply.

"Why are you back in town exactly, if you don't mind me asking? You did sure seem hell bent on getting out of this place after graduation…."

The twenty-five year old man shrugged. "My parents are here and I got a temp intern job."

"You still write," Clare blurted though honestly she shouldn't be surprised.

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course…don't you," he commented punching in the muffin purchase into the cash register. The last time she was around him he was so nervous and freakish he couldn't even handle being in the same room as her, now he seem so calm and normal, like this was an everyday occurrence with a customer. There wasn't an ounce of fear, or rage, or anxiety, or guilt in his voice. Maybe his was finally past it, even if he hadn't conquered all his demons.

"Yes, I'm a journalist for a magazine here in town actually."

Eli smiled again; a genuinely happy non manic smile. A smile that didn't make him look like Willy Wonka or Freddie Cougar; a smile that made him look…like Eli. "It's good to know some things never change," said handing her the pastry.

Clare smiled back. "It is," she answered warmly with nod. And they stood there for a second with their hands on the pastry. And only a second.

Then she snapped out of it. "I really need to get going," she blurted throwing her purse over shoulder, "Or I'll be late for work, I'll see you around okay." She started to go.

"I guess you will then."

Some people say your first love never truly dies, Clare's not really sure if she believes those people. Its true some things never change no matter how much time passes….but Clare knows one thing as she glances forlornly over her shoulder as she exits the small coffee shop; they aren't completely wrong.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Please review!**


End file.
